Broken Doll
by FukuroLady
Summary: In this little story i imagine how Lisa Garland must have felt in the last hours before her ultimate demise. I think it is a sad story but so are the Silent Hill games. Enjoy and have fun reading. :) Characters belong to Silent Hill. I don't own any of them.
1. Lisa Garland

Lisa Garland stirred in her sleep. She was dreaming of blood and puss. Of a world outside her own that was absolutely terrifying. She was dreaming of the child that refuses to die. The girl put a hand on her shoulder and whispered the words " I can't protect you now". Lisa woke up. She sat at the bed gasping for air. Cold sweat was running down her face. She couldn't stop shaking and she put a lot of effort to stand up. She pressed her hand against the cold wall and stayed like that until she regained full consciousness. " Just a dream" she whispered and mopped the sweat from her forehead with a handkerchief she took out of her pocket. Carefully she straightened her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair. She walked to the sink and splashed water on her face. Everything was in place. The mirror above the sink reflecting her pale face. Her red cardigan and nursing cap carefully placed on the chair next to the bed. The note on the refrigerator about storing food and not drugs. All the little details indicating that everything is okay. But something was bothering her. And she couldn't figure out what exactly.

She turned off the faucet and looked at her face in the mirror. She was pale. She was feeling cold and tired. But she thought it was only reasonable. Is been quite a long time since she had a good night's sleep. Usually she would take short naps at the nurse's station and when she was at home she would stay up all night. It was Kaufman's fault. It was him that wouldn't release her from her duties even though she begged in the end. She couldn't take care of that girl anymore. She couldn't watch her suffer. She couldn't understand what was keeping her alive. Her body was so horribly charred and no matter how hard she tried to relieve her pain she was unable to. Medication,constant care and words of comfort were not enough. Nothing could help the poor child. And then a few days ago the child was gone. Just like that she disappeared. Lisa tried to find out what happened but she was so tired,so exhausted. So when no one was around to ask she gave up thinking of it. She entered the nurse's station and as soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep. It felt more like passing out than sleep. How long she was asleep anyway?

But now she was awake and tonight she was working the night shift. She walked to the chair and wore her cardigan. She then took her cap and secured it on her head. She took a quick look in the mirror and walked to exit the room. It was in the hallway that she finally realized what was bothering her. It was quiet. But too quiet. It was like the hospital was completely empty. She slowly walked in the corridor heading to the reception. Not a soul. Not a sound in the distance. Confused she looked around her and said "Hello? ". No answer. The only sound was that of her heart that now was beating faster in her chest. She was heading for the elevator when she heard a soft whimper coming from the director's office. She approached and carefully opened the door. The thing in the room was once Rachael. Another nurse Lisa worked many night shifts with. Her face looked the same as before. But her mouth was covered in blood and her eyes were red. A terrible snuglike mass of flesh was growing out of her back causing her to hunch forward while her arms were hanging dead at her sides. Lisa back stepped and gasped. The creature raised it's head and growled. Lisa terrified turned and ran down the hallway locking herself in the examination room. It was the only room she had the key for on her at the time. Still trying to realize what she saw she hid under a desk.

" What the hell is happening ? " she cried.


	2. Harry Mason

Harry Mason.

Harry lost his daughter in this God Forsaken town. He kept shifting through realities. At first he thought it was a bad dream or the result of his car accident. Later he doubted his own sanity. But now he was sure it was something else. This town has been invaded by the Otherworld. By someone's nightmarish delusions coming to reality,as he wrote in his journal. He was told by that strange woman to go to Alchemilla Hospital. The woman,Dahlia, was indeed very strange but he had no other choice but to follow her instructions. His only concern was to find Cheryl. And nothing would stop him from doing so.

Now he was running on streets transformed by the Otherworld. The place looked like Hell. He had no other words to describe it when he stopped at the Police station to catch his breath and make yet another journal entry. Someday,maybe someone else,also trapped in this alternate reality might find his writings useful. He left the Police station and run on the streets trying to reach the hospital. He hopped he would find something there cause so far the hours he spent at the Midwitch Elementary gave zero clues about his daughter's whereabouts. He kept running on roads that gave their place to rusty metal grating constantly evading monsters. Eventually he reached what was left of Koontz street and ran to the double doors of the hospital.

The doors opened with a loud noise and now he was in the reception area. The hospital seemed empty but he felt he was not safe at all. The same evil plaguing the town was present here as well. The white walls ,as once must have been ,were now a rusty almost that of blood color. The doors also looked the same. The hospital was dark with few lights flickering here and there. His flashlight has been a lifesaver and if not for the handgun in his hand he would be dead by now for sure. Bless Cybil. The only human being he met so far in this hell. She gave him the handgun to fire only in case of emergency because she too had noticed something was awfully wrong with this town. And now she was gone too. He only wished she was somewhere safe but inside his soul he highly doubted this.

He walked in the hallway checking door after door just to find out that most had their locks broken and others were locked with strange to him names carved on them. What was he supposed to do here? No sign of Cheryl but he was only on the 1st floor still and he had 2 more floors to search. This gave him some hope but also terrified him even more. He tried to access the area the elevator was, according to the map of the hospital that was pinned on a whiteboard, but the double doors were locked. He checked the doors again to find out that one room was now accessible. The examination room. Harry slowly opened the door and entered with caution. What he saw pleasantly surprised him. This room was the only place he saw in quite sometime since his arrival in the town that looked normal. Yes it was dimly lit but it's walls were clean and white and generally everything looked normal. He sighed with relief but then he heard something shuffle in the corner of the room. He lit the spot with his flashlight and a panicked nurse came out of hiding straight in his arms burying her face in his chest.

" What is going on here? " she asked with trembling voice.

Harry honestly had no reasonable answer and hold her in his arms.

When the woman calmed down and was able to speak she said her name was Lisa Garland. Harry introduced himself and once again he asked if she maybe had seen his daughter. Lisa couldn't recall seeing a girl that matched the description in the hospital. They talked about the town's past and Lisa tried to find a reasonable explanation about the town's current state. Harry asked Lisa to stay in this room explaining he had a key to an antique shop that he should investigate and once again left to search for his daughter.


	3. White Claudia

When Harry left,Lisa went to hide again under the desk pressing her palm against her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Lisa felt her heart pulsing wildly in her chest. She's never been more terrified in her whole life. But then again she never before encountered something like this. To make things even worse her withdrawal symptoms begun to kick in. She was supposed to meet Kaufman earlier but he never showed up. Lisa considers him the one and only responsible for her severe addiction to White Claudia. A drug he distributes in town. When Lisa asked to be released from her duties regarding Alessa Gilespie his answer was "If this is what you want Ms. Garland,then make sure you'll get released from your little habits of recreation as well ". Threatening directly that he would stop supply her with the drug. But Lisa was far into the drug. And she once experienced it's withdrawal symptoms and she was terrified by the experience. So she kept changing the bandages. She kept cleaning all the blood and puss. She kept trying to comfort the little poor soul. Until Alessa just disappeared and by the looks of it everyone else now too.

She had a splitting headache now. Hands shaking and her forehead was covered in cold sweat. She felt physically ill. Lisa went to the door and tried to listen what was happening outside. After a while she unlocked and cautiously looked in the hallway. Not a soul. Just some whimpering could be heard in the distance. She decided to go to Kaufman's office hopping she would maybe find some of the drug. Quickly she left the room and with hurried steps she went to the Director's office where she first saw Rachael ...no not really Rachael. That thing. She walked in the room and quietly closed the door behind her. With each passing moment her condition was getting worse. With shaky hands she opened drawers and searched between patient's records in hopes of finding even a small amount of the precious to her now drug. But nothing. She thought she was a fool. Surely Kaufman would never leave any amount of the drug here. Most probably he had it secured in that expensive leather suitcase he always carried around. Lisa mopped the sweat from her forehead with her palm and kept searching. But she knew her tries to find anything were in vain.

Until inside a medical cabinet that she found the key to the basement staircase. Certainly it wasn't what she came here for. But access to the basement was entirely forbidden due to renovations. Though she never saw any crew member that would work in the basement present in the hospital. In fact that announcement was made a few days ago. The day Alessa disappeared. Lisa rubbed her forehead trying to relieve her headache. She put the key in her pocket and begun reading labels on medicine bottles hoping to find something that would at least help with her physical pain. But instead of a strong painkiller she found something buried under all those medicine bottles. It was a patient's file with the name Alessa Gilespe written on it. She opened the file and started to read. According to this Alessa has been moved in a room at the basement level after mother's request. It was signed by Kaufman. What on earth? Why? Lisa left the file on the desk and opened the door quietly leaving the room. She unlocked the doors leading to the basement and started walking down the stairs.

The more she descent to the basement the more ill she felt. Images begun burning her mind. She saw herself siting in a chair in the corner of a sick room washing bloody bandages. She saw Kaufman and the girl's mother along with doctors she knew surrounding the child's bed talking about power and how she would give birth to a God. She saw herself alone with Alessa caressing softly the bandages on her head. She saw herself holding a baby in her arms and in secrecy running to Toluca County Orphanage and leaving the baby ,carefully wrapped in a hospital blanket , at the stairs of the orphanage. She saw herself hidden behind trees watching as a nun opened the door and took the infant inside. She remembered how Alessa's bandaged hand caressed her face when she returned. She saw herself watching in horror as doctors and nurses fell dead on the floor only to rise a few moments later with that same thing growing off their backs just like Rachael's before. And she remembered Alessa whisper in her mind that she is safe from them. From all this. Because she would protect her.

She was in the basement now. The walls of the hospital were different now. The floor gave it's place in metal grating covered in blood. The creatures around her seemed unaware of her presence. They growled and whimper and wandered aimlessly on this floor. She walked at Alessa's room and saw the bed empty. She remembered Alessa whispering in her mind how her mother should never capture her. But by the looks of it Dahlia was able to get her daughter after all. And horror filled her soul. Without Alessa she wasn't safe anymore. Alessa warned her in her dream earlier too. She turned and ran to the stair. The creatures were after her now screaming and growling. She climbed up the stairs as fast as she could and ran and locked herself again in the examination room. She wished Harry would be back soon.


	4. The Broken Doll

Harry woke up in the hospital. In the same room with Lisa that now was sitting on a chair next to the bed placing a hand gently at his forehead. "What happened to you? " she asked. Harry explained that while he was at the Antique's shop a loud siren went off and he collapsed on the floor. He must have been unconscious by the looks of it. He asked how he got there. Lisa told him that he suddenly appeared in the room. Harry said he was happy to see her and when she smiled at him he noticed her left eye twitching. He sat at the bed and asked if she was feeling okay.

Lisa fully appreciated this man's interest even though she knew him for such a short time. But no she wasn't feeling okay. Quite the contrary. Her withdrawal symptoms were now at their peak. But there was something else too. She was feeling cold. Cold and empty. In the hours that Harry was gone Lisa kept thinking of the girl's words. She wasn't able to protect her anymore and Lisa was feeling herself changing into something else. She was feeling a terrible pressure inside her head and her body was numb. She left the chair and went to a corner of the room. When Harry tried to lit that spot with his flashlight Lisa quietly said " Please no".

" Did you find your daughter? " she asked. Harry said no. He got off the bed and went closer to her. In the dimly lit room he saw that her face was horribly pale now. "Lisa" he whispered.

" I went in the basement while you were gone." she said. " And finally i realize i'm not the only one still walking around". Harry tried to speak but Lisa told him to hush now. " I'm not alive anymore Harry. I am the same as them. Alessa was not able to protect me anymore and so i perished. Though there's still a remnant of her protection present that allows me to keep my human form intact. But i feel i must go now Harry to a place unknown to me. And i'm so scared. I'm so cold. I don't want to vanish like that. I still have dreams unfulfilled. I still have things left to do. I am not ready. It's all so unfair." The pressure inside her head was terrible now and she felt blood dripping down her face from the roots of her hair. She was in terrible agony as blood begun coming out of her eyes then nostrils and finally she could feel it in her mouth. Her ears started bleeding and now the pain was unbearable. She dragged her hand across the wall as she was trying to reach Harry but he looked so terrified. She wanted to tell him she's not gonna hurt him. She wanted to shout for his help But he kept back stepping and she was unable to speak anymore. Blood was now dripping from the corners of her lips but she felt her mouth was full with it. She felt the bones in her legs break one by one and she fell on the floor crawling toward him. Harry's back was now against the door. With tears in his eyes he whispered i'm sorry,i'm so sorry and he left the room. Lisa with whatever power she still had managed to pull her diary out of her cardigan and rested her head upon it. It was time for her to let go. To be released from all the pain and agony she was feeling right now. She closed her eyes while choking on her own blood. An image of Alessa was the last thing she saw inside her broken head.

" Go now,go. Rest. I'm sorry i wasn't able to protect you anymore. But fear not. Valtiel will take care of you."


End file.
